heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eerie Vol 1 18
Eerie 18 was the 18th issue of Eerie, published in November 1968. The cover was by Tom Sutton. Production Staff *''Publisher:'' James Warren *''Editor:'' Bill Parente Frontispiece Eerie's Monster Gallery No. 3 - Zombies! *''Art by:'' Roy Krenkel originally printed in Eerie 4 Features Barry Rockwell biography Hard Luck *''Written by:'' James Haggenmiller *''Art by:'' Sal Trapani This story is about three men in search for the fountain of youth in South America, seeking to live forever and become rich. One dies in quicksand along the way and another is killed by his partner when they arrive at the fountain. He drinks from the fountain, only to turn into stone. Cry Fear Cry Phantom *''Written by:'' Archie Goodwin *''Art by:'' Jerry Grandenetti Originally printed in Eerie 7. A man and his fiance go to his home, a large mysterious looking house, where his uncle lives with him. She repeatedly has visions of an odd looking woman with an axe, and suspects the uncle is up to something, particularly when she sees him burying that woman! It ends up however that the fiance is the true maniac, and chops her up with an axe. A Change of Pace *''Written by:'' Bill Parente *''Art by:'' Tom Sutton This story features two scientists who create a time machine and go back in time to the prehistoric era. There one of them is killed and the other lives there for a long time but is finally able to return to the present, only to turn into an ape. The Jungle *''Written by:'' Archie Goodwin *''Art by:'' Al Williamson Originally printed in Eerie 5. A trio of men slay a witch doctor only for the woods to come alive and kill them all. Vampire Slayer *''Written by:'' Archie Goodwin *''Art by:'' Joe Orlando and Jerry Grandenetti (uncredited) Originally printed in Eerie 5. A vampire slayer meets a beautiful woman whom he suspects is a vampire, but she proves she isn't one by showing herself in a mirror. He sees her again unarmed, only for it to be revealed that she was a vampire all along, and her twin sister, a ghoul was the one seen in the mirror. They both feast upon him. Trial by Fire *''Written by:'' Johnny Craig (credited to Jay Taycee) *''Art by:'' Johnny Craig (credited to Jay Taycee) Originally printed in Eerie 6. A politician's wife is practicing withcraft and causes multiple enemies of his to fall over dead. Eventually the town ties him up and burns him and he falls on top of her, burning them both. Sideshow *''Written by:'' Bill Parente *''Art by:'' Tony Tallarico and Bill Fraccio (credited as Tony Williamsune) Murders occur in a sideshow, with two bite marks appearing on the neck of the victims. It is suspected that the snake belonging to one of the freakshow members is the culprit, and it is destroyed. A man believes one of the freaks, who sleeps in a coffin is the actual murderer, and is a vampire. He is revealed to not be one though when he appears in a mirror. Relieved, the man leaves, unaware that the freak's brother, hidden underneath his clothes is the true vampire. Notes The cover contains an error, stating there are 6 stories within when there are actually 7.